I'm Sorry
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Simon and Alvin have been fighting, and both won't give in and apologize to the other. So, which one will give in first? OneShot


**_This was a random idea I got. I thought, I should post a story about them, but in a brotherly style. So here you all go and tell me what you think. Do you prefer this type of story, or my couple version? I'd like to know, but I'm not changing any future stories of them as a couple. I just want to know what you guys thought of the story. So review!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

"Are you _insane_!?" Alvin demanded. Simon rolled his eyes while Theodore looked on in silence.

"Why do you _always_ ask me that?" Simon asked.

"Why do you always give me _stupid_ advice?" Alvin countered. Theodore left them to fight, this becoming a daily thing for them since they turned eleven last month.

"Why do you always do _stupid stuff_ requiring my advice?" Simon snapped.

"Ugh! Forget it!" Alvin said. They turned in unison and went opposite ways into their own rooms, slamming their doors at the same time.

**

Downstairs, Theodore and Dave heard the doors slam. "Another fight?" Dave asked Theodore.

"Yeah, I don't see why they fight so much. It's just as much as Alvin fights with Brittany." Theodore answered.

"I know, it seems like they can't stand each other now. And it happened out of the blue." Dave said. Theodore sighed.

"Really it doesn't make sense though...maybe it's a brother phase.." Theodore suggested. "Since they are the oldest." Dave nodded.

***

Alvin huffed and paced in his room. He couldn't stand Simon these days. He was so technical and logical and annoying! He had his nose, not only buried in books, but in his life! Always criticizing him and being a pest. He drove him crazy, he had a hard time remembering they were related. Completely different kids could be related?

He kicked his dresser and sat on his bed. He laid back and let out a breath. _Stupid Simon!_ He groaned and ran his hands over his face.

***

Simon usually used Chemistry experiments to calm down, but his body shook so much with anger, he didn't dare mess with his fragile material. So, he sat on his bed going through his Science book.

Alvin was so annoying! His spontaneous, trouble-making attitude drove him insane! His hard headed nature was a pain and he cringed at the knowledge of being related to him.

He tossed the book to the edge of his bed and laid on his side. He sighed and removed his glasses and covered his eyes.

* * *

The reason they couldn't stand each other was because they fought daily. So everyday they had a new fight, and never had the chance to make up for the previous one. Not that either one would attempt to.

They both had their pride, every boy did. Though Simon never cared about anything that would show he had pride. Apologizing to Alvin was the only thing that hinted at the bespectacled Chipmunk's pride. If he apologized first to Alvin, one, he wouldn't let him live it down. Two, why say something you didn't mean? It made no sense to him. If anyone was going to apologize first, it's going to be Alvin Seville himself.

Alvin's pride was evident in everything he did. Starting from the moment he started walking, to every word he said. He didn't apologize to Simon because he felt it was unnecessary, not only that but because he wouldn't give Simon the satisfaction of seeing his older brother demean himself by saying 'I'm sorry'. If anyone was going to apologize first, it was going to be Simon Seville.

****

"Wait, Alvin and Simon fought _again_?!" Brittany asked Theodore. Jeanette and Eleanor sighed in unison.

"Yeah, and neither one will apologize to the other." Theodore said.

"Well, why not?" Eleanor asked.

"It's a pride thing. Kinda like Alvin and Brittany fighting. Simon and Alvin have their prides." Theodore answered.

"Well, I hope they apologize soon before it ruins their relationship." Jeanette said softly.

"Me too..." Theodore said in a sad voice.

**

"Don't bump me!" Alvin snapped at Simon as he had been climbing upstairs while Simon was going down. He pushed Simon lightly, not wanting him to fall down the stairs.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Simon snapped back. "And don't touch me!" He pushed Alvin back. "Maybe if your over-sized ego wasn't all over the place, I wouldn't have bumped into you!"

"Yeah? Not like that plus sized head of yours makes it any easier!" Alvin retorted and they glared at each other.

"You're so annoying!" Simon said.

"Oh and you're not!?" Alvin said back. They pressed their foreheads together, glaring into each others angry eyes.

"Alright you two." Dave said, climbing upstairs and picking Simon and Alvin up, holding them in seperate arms. Even for eleven year old kids, they were still short for their age, and Dave didn't mind being able to hold them like when they were little.

They kept their glares on each other, ignoring Dave as he climbed back upstairs and into his room. He sat them both on his bed. "Alvin, Simon." They forced their eyes from each other and looked at him. "You two are going to stay in here until you work things out."

"WHAT?!" They said in unison and glared at each other. "Don't talk at the same time as me!" They snapped at each other at the same time. "Me?!" They did it again. "You did it first!" They shouted at each other. Alvin folded his arms and looked away.

"I'm the oldest." He said. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Oh hardly. By five minutes. And besides, you don't act like it at all. Plus, you're shorter than me." Simon said, mimicking Alvin's pose. Alvin glared at him.

"Fellas!" Dave shouted, they looked at him. "This is what I'm talking about. Now, no matter how long it takes, you two are staying in here until you work things out. Alright?" He closed the door and locked it from the outside, locking them in.

They glared at each other. "This is all your fault!" They shouted in unison. They scowled and went into seperate parts of the room. Alvin at the far left and Simon at the far right. They couldn't see past Dave's bed, so they couldn't see each other. They made themselves comfortable, and spoke not another word.

* * *

"How do you think it's going, Dave?" Theodore asked Dave as they prepared dinner.

"I don't hear any yelling. Maybe they're talking it out." Dave answered.

"Or maybe they're not saying anything at all." Theodore offered.

"Or that. Hopefully this will all turn out for the best." Dave said with a sigh. Theodore nodded in agreement.

**

An hour passed since Dave locked them in his room, and Alvin was looking over his cap. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall, setting his cap beside him.

Simon was cleaning his glasses for the millionth time and reapplied them to his face. He sighed as well and brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and hiding his face.

"I'm _not_ apologizing to you." Alvin said suddenly. Simon lifted his head.

"Naw, really? I never would've guessed!" Simon said with sarcasm. He lowered his left leg, keeping his right one propped up.

"See!? You're always so sarcastic! I can't stand the fact that half the things you say are coated in sarcasm!" Alvin snapped, hitting the back of his head roughly against the wall.

"Yeah, well I can't believe _half_ the things you say in general!" Simon snapped back. Alvin let out an angry breath and rolled his eyes. It was quiet for fifteen more minutes.

"I hate that we're related!" Alvin said suddenly. Simon shrugged.

"The feeling's mutual." He put his elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his palm.

Tears filled Alvin's eyes, "I hate you..." Simon's breath caught and he looked in the direction he knew Alvin was at.

No words could be formed from Simon's mouth. He lost all the ability to form a sentence. He looked down. _It can't be true...maybe he's just still upset. Alvin can't really hate me, can he?_ Sighing he looked at the floor. "I can't say the same..." He finally managed. Alvin blinked in surprise and dried away his tears.

"You can't?" Alvin asked. Simon smiled slightly.

"No." He answered. Alvin looked at his lap. He didn't really hate Simon. It was just his anger and having been stuck in the same room as him that made him say it.

_I should tell him I didn't mean it..._Alvin thought and sighed. "Simon?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't-I don't..." He heard a faint chuckle.

"I'm glad to know you don't hate me." Simon said.

"I can't hate you." Alvin said gently. Simon stood and went over to where he was and sat in front of him.

"Then why say it?" Simon asked. Alvin shrugged.

"I was mad." Simon nodded in understanding. There was more silence as they sat with each other. Who would break first and apologize? Which one would put aside their pride and be the bigger one?

Their eyes met, "I'm sorry." They said in unison and smiled. Sitting up onto their knees they reached out and hugged each other.

Dave unlocked the door and opened it, Theodore peeking behind him. "Alright Fellas-" he stopped when he saw them hugging. He folded his arms, smiling. Theodore looked up at Dave, then at his brothers, smiling big.

"I wonder which one apologized first..." Theodore whispered to Dave, who merely shrugged, just glad to see they had finally made up.


End file.
